


Challenge

by snowlandsontop



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Hand Jobs, Ice Play, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing, Smut, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlandsontop/pseuds/snowlandsontop
Summary: When Annabeth and Piper are away at Camp Jupiter for an ambassador's trip, everything between Percy and Jason seems to get more competitive. They challenge each other to push all kinds of limits.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever that I'm posting! Yay! There will probably be 2 or 3 chapters total.
> 
> This takes place soon after BoO and Jason has decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood.
> 
> Enjoy! I had a lot of fun with this one! :D
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://snowlandsonbottom.tumblr.com/)

Jason and Percy were often elected to teach sword fighting classes. They were two of the most skilled fighters at camp. New campers oohed and aahed when Percy made a show of uncapping Riptide, and when Jason willed his gladius into a javelin. It was good press, it got kids excited to learn how to fight.

Demonstrations between the two of them were intense and impressive. They could push each other harder than they could with anyone else. But they knew when to stop. Neither of them got seriously injured. Hits that caused impressive scratches received an apology from the attacker and a jibing ‘I’ll get you next time’ from the victim. Things were good. Things were normal.

Then Annabeth went to Camp Jupiter for a while for an ambassador’s trip. Piper accompanied her.

Sword fighting demonstrations started to play out differently.

On a particularly sunny afternoon in the arena, Jason thought Percy was fighting with superhuman speed. But it wasn’t just that. His thrusts and parries and shield blocks were uncharacteristically intense. He seemed to be pushing himself into Jason’s body at every opportunity, flustering him. As Jason offhandedly thought about how he was going to ask Percy why he was so heated during the next water break, Percy disarmed Jason’s shield with the hilt of his sword, and slashed Jason’s bicep. The crowd watching them gasped. Jason hissed a breath through his teeth and dropped his gladius to the stone floor with a clang. He squatted down and used his sword hand to clench the gash on his arm, then looked at Percy. The older boy was squatting next to him, his face close to Jason’s. Freckles from the sunny day were splattered across his face. His dark eyebrows were raised, and his mouth was in a smug smile. He didn’t look sorry, his green eyes glittered with… satisfaction, almost?

“You know,” Percy whispered, out of earshot from the others. “You always look so much better when I mark you up.”

Jason blinked. Electricity crackled in the air. Before he could process how those words made him feel, Percy was standing straight up again, facing the audience.

“Jason will be fine,” Percy told them. “He’s a little slow today. Only so much you can do when your opponent’s head is full of air.”

The crowd laughed. Jason regained enough of his wits to retort, “It must be humid today or something, he’s using it to his advantage.”

The crowd laughed once again, including Percy. He turned his head to look at Jason, then winked at him.

The air felt staticy once again.

Soon, it wasn’t just fighting that was getting more passionate. Percy seemed to want to make everything he and Jason did a competition. And, soon, Jason too fell into this routine. He got more and more excited to do things with Percy. Excited to push his limits.

They would challenge each other to see who could climb the rock wall the fastest, who could do the most dangerous archery trick shots. This, of course, ended with more time in the infirmary for both of them, but that didn’t matter. Healing turned into a competition, too, challenging each other with how much nectar they could chug until one of them backed out or blew up (Will Solace, of course, put a stop to this immediately). 

Besides, Jason didn’t mind getting bruised up a bit. Each time he fell from the rock wall with a groan, or felt the skin of his forearm burn with a twang from his bow, he remembered the words Percy had told him. ‘You look so much better when I mark you up’. Jason still hadn’t decided how those words made him feel. If he was getting marked from losing bets to Percy, that meant Percy was winning, and felt good when Jason was bruised. And if Percy felt good, Jason felt good. Simple as that.

Right?

All that said, Jason didn’t let Percy win all of the time.

“Race you to the Zeus’s Fist,” Percy had said one night, when he and Jason were walking to the amphitheater for camp sing along. Jason didn’t bother asking Percy why, he just ran as soon as the words came out of Percy’s mouth. After all, the older boy already had a head start, as he always insisted on being just a few steps ahead of Jason when they walked together.

Jason jetted after Percy, jumping over small holes in the ground, dodging insects that buzzed and wanted to suck his blood clean, and pumping his legs as fast as they could go. Percy was fast, but Jason was faster. He knew he was faster. Leaves crunched under their feet, the mud they stepped in squelched and soaked Jason’s shoes. His legs started to burn, but it didn’t matter, he was gaining on Percy. Zeus’s Fist came into view and he was on the boy’s heels. The wind tortured his eyes, but… he did it! He passed Percy! Now all he had to do was get to the rock and-

Bam!

Jason felt a warm and heavy body tackle his back, knocking him to the ground. The next thing he knew, Percy Jackson had his arms around his waist, holding him to the earth. Jason growled, struggling against his grip.

They wrestled on the ground. “You asshole! You absolute asshole! You’re such a sore loser!” Jason exclaimed, still out of breath, but he was grinning.

“And what are you going to do about it?” Percy asked, feigning innocence.

Jason overpowered Percy and pinned him to the ground, straddling him, his hands on his shoulders. Percy stopped struggling and laughed, and Jason studied his face. Moonlight made Percy’s eyes look like emeralds, his tanned skin a warm bronze. His black hair was inky and tousled. His cheeks bloomed a rosy pink from the running and laughing. 

His smile was large and genuine, spreading through his entire face with dimples and eye crinkles. Jason felt an unfamiliar warmth rush through him. He couldn’t stop staring.

Percy seemed to notice this and he stopped laughing. His face shifted into the same goading look he gave Jason whenever he was about to challenge him to something.

“I asked you,” Percy said, provocation in his voice, “what are you going to do-”

Before Percy could finish his sentence Jason’s lips were on his. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, and passionate. Like a challenge. Without a beat of hesitation Percy kissed back, forcing his tongue through the seam of Jason’s lips, always being a step ahead. It was sloppy and addictive. After a while Jason popped up from leaning over Percy and gasped for air, looking up at the sky. The atmosphere felt charged. 

From under him Percy snorted. “Had to tap out so soon?”

Jason looked down at Percy, his blown out pupils and lips cherry red. Oh, gods. Cherry red from Jason’s lips. Jason just kissed him. He squirmed uncomfortably on Percy’s lap. Oh, GODS. He was also on Percy’s LAP.

“I don’t know why I just did that,” Jason said, but he did know. He wanted to kiss Percy, so he did. He didn’t even think about it, it was like just how he ran into the woods.

Percy raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t like it?”

Jason sighed. He was still sitting on Percy but he didn’t want to get up. “No, no. I mean, yes,” Jason said, exasperated. “I did like it. It’s just… I’ve never done something like that before.”

“You’ve never kissed someone?” Percy asked.

Jason sighed again. Percy was annoying. “Yes, I’ve kissed people before. I’ve never kissed a guy before.”

Percy looked incredulous. “...really?”

Jason started to stand. Percy was too annoying to sit on for prolonged periods of time. He started to walk towards the main camp and Percy got up to follow him.

“Wait,” Percy said. “How about we turn this into a kind of challenge?”

Jason stopped walking and turned towards him. “What do you mean?”

Percy shrugged. “We’re always about pushing each other’s limits. And you backed out of that kiss pretty quick.”

“I couldn’t breathe.”

“Maybe you should learn how to breathe through your nose then. Anyway, we could turn this into seeing how far we can push each other.” He walked close to Jason and placed a hand on his chest. He tilted his head to make eye contact and smirked at the way Jason shivered.

“It’s a challenge then,” Jason said, feeling the warmth of Percy’s body radiate onto him.

Percy looked pleased. “Good,” he said, then snatched Jason’s glasses off of his nose and ran away with them. “Race you to the amphitheater!”

Jason smiled and ran blindly after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments on the last chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy chapter two! :)

The canary colored wallpaper of the camp infirmary peeled at the edges, revealing the plaster underneath. The wooden floor groaned and complained with each step, and the loose nails that protruded out of it were the leading cause of injury for Apollo kids rushing and tripping from patient to patient. The main building was one large room, with beds separated by curtains. There apparently used to be separate small rooms for each patient, but the walls had been long torn down to make moving around more efficient. There was one side room, an office for the head Apollo cabin counselor, but the door had been ripped off its hinges for whatever reason and now rested on the floor.

‘This place’, Percy thought, sipping on nectar while lounging on a random cot, ‘needs a major remodel.’

The infirmary didn’t have air conditioning and was stuffy in the summer. To combat this, the windows were wide open. Cool dusk air spilled into the building, moving the curtains and wafting in the scent of hyacinths from the planter boxes outside. It was late. The lights were off. All of the blond people usually tending to others and humming as they worked were absent, as well as all of the patients. Except for Percy and Jason.

Jason was perched at the foot of Percy’s cot, ignoring all infirmary protocol. He was sitting with a foot on his knee, holding ice to the sprained ankle he had received by running blindly in the dark after Percy. Will Solace had called his actions “kind of stupid” when handing him the ice. The son of Apollo seemed miffed having to skip camp sing along to nurse him and Percy, who gracefully managed to slam his hand in the infirmary door when opening it for Jason. Will was in the office now, the faint sound of rustling papers emitting from it, leaving Percy and Jason mostly alone.

“I don’t think you need a full cot for a smashed hand,” Jason whispered, as if afraid to break the tranquility of the quiet room.

Percy looked up from his drink and studied the younger boy. He was sitting in front of a window, his back to the moonlight and his front bathed in shadows. Percy had returned his glasses, and they sat low on his Roman nose. His close cropped blond hair looked almost translucent. Jason hadn’t looked at Percy when he spoke, instead focusing on pushing his bag of ice into his skin, grimacing.

Percy waved his injured hand in the air. “I deserve one after being so gentlemanly.”

Jason turned his head to Percy, looking over his glasses like an angry librarian. “You’re insufferable.”

“It’s one of my better qualities.”

Jason rolled his eyes and seemed to ponder over something for a moment. Then, he opened his ziplock full of ice and pulled out a cube. He leaned over and placed it on Percy’s thigh, close to the hem of his shorts.

Percy cringed and sucked in a breathy curse at the wet coldness, but didn’t back away. He found himself leaning towards the uncomfortableness, as long as it was accompanied by the warmth of Jason’s fingers and presence. The chill through his body was, of course, bitter, but also pleasantly foreign and exciting, being so close to his groin. Like tasting some sort of exotic fruit.

Jason raised an eyebrow at this reaction, then slid the ice closer to Percy’s inner thigh. Percy choked out a noise and curled his toes in his shoes, the crisp sensation now more intense. It took an amount of resolve to not cringe inward at the feeling, as he wanted it to continue. Alas, Jason gave a small hmph, like a researcher taking notes on a specimen, then removed the ice cube from Percy’s skin and returned the partially melted thing to the bag.

“Interesting,” Jason said, pressing the bag to his skin once again.

“What’s interesting?” Percy asked indignantly, disoriented and annoyed at the sudden loss of sensation. It was almost like being blue-balled.

“Oh, nothing,” Jason replied, too casually. “Just testing you. It’s funny how you… unravel, under my touch.”

Percy puffed an angry breath out of his nose. ‘Unravel’? That suggested some kind of vulnerability. Jason Grace most certainly did not make him feel vulnerable. And what had he said, ‘testing’ him? What was all that about? When Percy had suggested this challenge, he assumed that he would be doing the pushing, not the other way around.

Before he could speak out about this, Jason placed a cold hand on the front of Percy’s shorts, palming him through the fabric. Percy shut up. It took even more willpower at this to not squirm on the bed and lift his knees to give Jason better access. He closed his eyes, reveling in the crispness of Jason’s icy palm, moving just slow enough to tempt Percy to rut into it. The sharp cold contrasted delightfully with warmness tinging Percy’s nerve endings, now spreading throughout his stomach.

The two of them heard Will’s chair scrape against the floor of the office and Percy’s eyes snapped open. Jason stopped moving his hand on Percy but hesitated from lifting it, only doing so when Will’s footsteps towards the two of them creaked the old floorboards. Jason even had the nerve to look bored when returning his hand to his ankle, while Percy was, once again, unsatisfied and upset, now with an additional half erection. At least he assumed. He didn’t have the guts to look down, and anyways, his shorts would probably cover it, he thought. He hoped.

Will pulled back the curtain in front of the bed they were on and sighed.

“I should have assumed you two would find each other,” he grumbled, and began to examine Jason’s ankle for nothing in particular.

The words were offhand, but they made Percy panic. Had he heard their words and the sounds Percy had made? Had he assumed they were doing something bad? Was he going to spread the word that Percy and Jason were gay, gay, gay across the camp? The sudden wash of emotions and words through his brain made Percy’s head hurt. He calmed himself by remembering the simple decision he made days before, when Annabeth had left. If he felt any desire towards Jason, he would act on it. As long as she was absent, it didn’t matter. He had already been doing a one sided kind of challenge, pushing he and Jason’s limits, for a while now. Getting Jason to agree with it had just been a plus. Now Jason just needed to learn to be quiet about it. Percy wasn’t looking for a relationship or a public outing.

“Looks good,” Will said, more to Jason’s ankle than anyone’s face, rousing Percy from his thoughts. 

Will leaned over Percy, making the older boy squirm and hope that the fabric of his shorts hadn’t betrayed him, and snatched the glass of nectar from Percy’s hand.

“Hey!” Percy yelped, grasping for the glass, but Will held it out of reach. The dude was lanky, and Percy was lying down, at a totally unfair disadvantage.

Will mumbled something about ‘y’all need to lay off the juice’, his words trailing off as he placed the glass on the floor and inspected Percy’s hand. He deemed it fine, poured out the nectar in a sink, and discharged them. They followed Will outside and watched him lock up the infirmary. Percy motioned for Jason to stay back as Will walked to the Apollo cabin.

Once Will was out of earshot, Percy grabbed Jason’s wrist with his good hand and hissed, “What were you thinking in there?”

Jason looked baffled. “I didn’t hear you asking me to stop. And I thought you might need a hand.”

Now Percy was confused. What did he mean by ‘might need a hand’? Oh. Percy looked down at the hand he had smashed in the door, which was throbbing and wrapped in gauze. His right hand. His sword hand, writing hand, and, of course, masturbation hand. This could be a problem. Unless… 

It was worth a try. Percy put a goading look on his face. “Were you planning on finishing the job, Grace?”


	3. Chapter 3

Jason’s face melted into a roguish smile at the request. “Only if you can handle it,” he said teasingly, and began to crack his knuckles like he was preparing for a fist fight rather than a hand job.

Percy frowned and bounced on his heels. “Not here, though.”

“Why not?” Jason asked. Percy’s apprehensiveness was frustrating to him. Didn’t he have any idea how much confidence it had taken Jason to feel him up in the infirmary? He was planning on riding the buzz of adrenaline he had received from watching Percy writhe under his hands, and who knew how long it would last.

“Someone might see,” Percy whined, and Jason almost laughed at him. Alpha male Percy Jackson whimpering like a schoolgirl over possible voyeurism. Whatever. The adrenaline in Jason’s veins was thinning at an alarming rate, and he didn’t know when he’d feel crazy enough to do something like this again, so he grabbed Percy’s wrist and marched double time towards Cabin 3. He didn’t need a statue of his father staring him down during this. Percy stumbled dutifully after him.

Jason reached Cabin 3, pulled Percy in after him, closed and locked the door, and realized he didn’t know what he was doing. The confident buzz he had gotten from the ice play was gone. He dropped Percy’s wrist and turned to him, expecting some kind of guidance from the older boy. A push that he would give him during any of their other challenges. A shove to the floor and command to suck Percy’s dick would have been nice. Anything to make him feel as if they had a plan they were going through with. Following the same script as always.

What Percy did next was strange. Instead of the provocative look Jason was expecting, Percy smiled softly at him. He closed the gap between them and laid his arms on Jason’s shoulders, then kissed him. Kissing, Jason thought. Kissing, yes, kissing is nice. But this kiss was different than before. It was soft and all consuming. Jason’s head was dizzy, not from a lack of air, but from the overwhelming tenderness of it. 

It was… too chaste. Jason’s heart was beating out of his chest, but not from lust. Jason tried to speed up, but Percy deescalated over and over. It was frustrating. Jason broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together, breath mingling on each other’s lips. Too intimate. He started to pull away, but Percy grabbed Jason’s hand and lifted its digits to Jason’s mouth.

Jason hesitated, confused, and looked from his own hand being lifted up to him to Percy’s intense eyes. 

Percy pressed the fingers on Jason’s lips. “Suck on them,” he whispered, voice gravelly and resonating in the quiet room.

Jason opened his mouth and did as told, continuing to stare at Percy’s blown out pupils, rouge cheeks and parted mouth as he swirled his tongue around each of his fingers. Once Percy seemed satisfied, he pulled on Jason’s hand, and they both watched strings of saliva stretch from Jason’s mouth to his fingers, silvery in the moonlight streaming through the windows.

Percy let go of Jason’s lubricated hand and it dropped to the younger boy’s side. Percy fumbled with his belt, and the clinking of the metal buckle making Jason’s heart beat even faster. Percy finally freed his length from its trappings, then leaned on the back of the door and pulled Jason close to him. He used his uninjured hand to lead Jason’s spitty one to his cock, and Jason started jerking him off. 

Percy groaned and pushed his back harder into the door. This is perfect, Jason thought. None of that intimate stuff. He didn’t even have to make eye contact as Percy’s head was thrown back, his neck exposed. Jason settled his head into the crook of Percy’s neck, their bodies flush, and kept a steady pace.

Percy’s body began to twitch under Jason’s, and his breathing shallowed. Before he could come, Percy stilled Jason’s hand on his cock, and pushed the younger boy backwards a bit. He fumbles his uncoordinated left hand on the front of Jason’s pants, and Jason gets the message. He steps back to remove his own jeans, then takes both of their erections on one loose, damp fist and jerks them together. The hitch of Percy’s breaths and fluttering eyelashes almost make Jason’s knees buckle, but he’s definitely not going to be the first one to come.

Percy groans again and his body stills this time, as he comes warm and sticky on Jason’s fist. Jason follows a bit after, sloppily choking back a moan into Percy’s neck. As they breathed together, the air seemed to hum with electricity, and felt humid. 

Percy broke the silence. “Not bad, Grace.”

Jason laughed at that, and lifted himself off of Percy. “Thanks. Next time, try not to break your hand so I don’t have to do all of the work.”


End file.
